The Fast Maiden
by MaryBethDarcy
Summary: Miss Adessi could be an asset but first she has to deal with some issues. This will require understanding of her unique gift. There is minor language and some violence, but I rated it M for future chapters. Please tell me what you think about this so far.
1. Chapter 1

Every facility they kept you at just plain sucked. You couldn't help losing control. It's not as if you got angry on purpose. Getting angry wouldn't be so bad if you weren't such a freak. After your last incident, they weren't taking any chances. You look out the helicarrier's window. With your hand on the glass, you lean your forehead against it, not caring about the tears. You knew they were at their limit of giving you chances.

"Miss Adessi"

"I know Mr. Fury, this is my last chance. I just wish you would end this farce. Stick me in cold storage or what ever it is that you do to uncontrollable freaks like me; it would save a lot of time, money, and especially lives. I've proved time and again that I'm an uncontrollable monster."

"Miss Adessi, I would like you to meet Dr. Banner. He's here to help you if he can."

Bruce had never seen Fury talk so soft and nicely to someone. He watched the woman turn towards him. Her auburn was in two braids, and she was wearing the same sweat suit that Natasha sometimes wore only much baggier. She shuffled over to him with her head down. He put out his hand to shake hers, but she barely touched the tips of his fingers before she snatched her hand back as if he had burned her.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted, and Miss Adessi I expect you to behave yourself."

"Yes Mr. Fury."

Bruce had heard her little rant. He had been where she is now. There wasn't much data on her. A satellite found her in the wilderness of New York State. Bodies savagely ripped apart surrounded her. She was covered in blood but otherwise untouched. In the initial exam, her blood work showed abnormalities. They kept her at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for observation. She had no memory of the incident. The next incident had wiped out a large contingent of agents at the facility. Upgrading her security status only made things worse. She had been the only survivor of two different installations. The only damage was to personnel and long gouges on flat surfaces. It was as if she had gone insane and started killing people. What drew S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention was her ability rip through things with her bare hands. What could set off this slip of a woman off causing her to cause such destruction?

"Please forgive my lack of manners Dr. Banner. Please have a seat. What kind of doctor have they brought me this time; needles or shrink?" You can feel the anger radiating off this guy. It's subtle, but it's there. He's angry about wasting his time being here with you. Just like everyone else.

"Uh…neither, I'm a physicist."

"So what are you going to do, try and change my molecular structure in hopes of turn me into a good girl?"

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "No. I'm here to help you with your anger issues if I can." Your head was still down. He could hear the laughter coming from you. "I have special insight into a condition like yours."

In a blink of an eye, your face is less than an inch from his. "_Please tell me dear doctor_, what can you do that will help do what **all of S.H.I.E.L.D. can't accomplish**?" Your voice builds until you are yelling.

Bruce watches you. He watches eyes change from green to bright red. You close your eyes for a moment. You're up on the table hunched like a crouched animal, and your nails dig into the metal.

You open your eyes and look at him with a smirk on your face. Your voice has quiet seductive tone. "Sooo tell me, how is such an insignificant man like you hope to stop me from killing all of these people; when this feeling is sooo intoxicating." You sit back on your heels examining your now claw like nails. You let out a threatening purr of pleasure. "Fury was such a fool bringing me to such a target rich environment." You chuckle to yourself. "Again they'll find out that their bullets and darts won't do them any good." Your teeth are lengthening and becoming sharper. "Sooo I think I'll start with you." You run a claw gently down his chest slicing his shirt.

"Dr. Banner we have reached our destination. Prepare to move to the helicopter for you trip to the ground."

"No time Agent Hill." He springs forward catching you off guard. You two slam through the window out into open air. You look around surprised that the mouse has the courage to attack you head on. Your eyes met with a green face that looks pissed off.

You feel the forward momentum stop as gravity took over. The giant green man falling next to you just growls at you. You can feel the fear take over your mind. You let out a scream as you realize that you are falling, maybe to your death. Well that would definitely stop you. A giant hand wraps around you waist, and you are drawn against Dr. Banner's enlarged green body. He must not want to die alone either. The resulting impact causes you to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce came to in a crater. He really had to stop jumping off the carriers. He looked around. "Well at least I kept my pants this time." He heard a helicopter land somewhere out of sight.

Agent Hill call to him. "Dr. Banner, are you alright? Where is Miss Adessi?"

He thought about that question. He had kept a hold of her as long as possible. He had thrown her a the last possible moment to minimize the impact on her.

"Agent Hill we have her. She's unconscious, but she appears to be unharmed."

"We'll take you two to the cabin Dr. Banner. For my report, what possessed you to throw her and yourself off the helicarrier?"

"The situation was spiraling out of control, and I had to get her away from everyone as quickly as possible."

"She could have been killed."

"It was the better of two bad options. Her possibly dying or the two of us ripping through the helicarrier. I didn't think Fury would have liked that option."

"What is your plan now?"

"Wait for her to wake up. Then take one step at a time."

Bruce looked at the woman sleeping on the sofa next to the fire. She had stirred a couple of time in the hours they had been at the cabin but remained asleep. He thought back over the incident. If that was behaving herself, it was going to get interesting. Little was known about here ability or trigger. All she could remember about why the incidents happen was anger. What he could tell about her in the conference room was that she was frustrated and sad maybe even desperate; then she turned predatory. The claws digging into the steel table was disconcerting, as were the teeth. The red eyes were a nice indicator of her abilities coming out though. The woman in question groaned and lifted herself into a sitting position.

You mused to yourself; well the sudden stop didn't kill you. You let out a groan as pain hit you from head to toe. You had to get up and find out if Dr. Banner had survived. You had a suspicion that he did considering his ability to change his body. You sit up, looking around the sizable room you see him watching you. You look down at the floor unable to stand the look of disappointment in his eyes though you could still feel them. "Thank you Dr. Banner for stopping me from hurting someone and I'm sorry you've gotten saddled with me."

Bruce at the very least expected you to be angry for being shoved out into the sky without a parachute, not this. "Your welcome Aludra. I'm here to help you if I can. I've been were you are right now. My name is Bruce." He sits down in one of the arm chairs facing the sofa.

"Are there others like you?" You look up at him.

"There's no one else like me." You sigh and look back down at your hands.

"So your ability to change is how you got down here safely?"

"Yeah the Other Guy inside of me he sort of looks out for me."

"You're lucky."

"I use to not think so. You see he use to show up when ever he wanted, and I couldn't control any aspect of him. We have sort of a working agreement now. You don't seem surprised that you survived."

You shrug your shoulders. "I can do things that a normal person can't even fathom doing. So, when something new happens, it really doesn't surprise me. Do you remember how you became the way you are?"

"Yeah, I was working in the lab and there was an accident. It took time to gain any measure of real control. Can you tell me how you became the way you are?"

"No. I escaped during what I can only guess was testing. The wall exploded open. The facility took damage from an attack. I don't think it was the target, because the attack didn't continue. People were running and screaming. A lot of men in green uniforms were yelling and shooting at something large. I got away from there as quickly as possible."

"How long were you on your own?"

"I know it took me some time to get out of the city. When I got into the woods time sort of got slippery." You look at the fire. "I did a lot of running and hiding whenever people got near. I remember that fall. The leaves were changing, and the smells in the air were amazing. It was like the world was pulling its self into a small ball getting ready to snuggle in and sleep."

Bruce watched her talk about autumn. She had a smile on her face. That smile was suddenly gone in an instant.

You stare intently at the floor. "That was when they caught up to me. Apparently, the group performing the tests had been trying to recapture me. I was found unconscious covered in blood with a lot of bodies around me. That blood bath was what caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s notice. I woke up after it in one of their labs hooked to machines. Before the escape is like a black wall."

"Your file says that all you can remember about why the incidents happen is anger."

"That's not quite right. I'll be talking to someone, then everything is black for a moment, and then I'm running on autopilot. Being angry is the first self controlled action that I remember."

"You're aware while you are not in control?"

You stare into the fire a moment. Bruce sees a shudder pass through your body. Your voice is barely above a whisper, "every second, there's usually lots of screaming and so much blood. No matter how much I want it to stop, I can't make myself stop." You close your eyes and let out a deep audible sigh.

"What about before you lose control?"

You shake your head. You look up at him again. "What made you throw us out the window? You could have been killed."

"Given your history, I took the best of the options, and I've survived falls from that height before."

"I don't know how long I have until the next incident, but thank you again Bruce for stopping me." You lay back down with your back to him. You close your eyes.

"Your welcome Aludra, and I will help you control this." You don't respond to this.

"We're no closer to figuring this out then we were a week ago." You yell at Bruce. "I've brought up every possible emotion and memory I can to trigger it but nothing. How am I supposed to control it; if I don't know how it starts?" After all this time, there hasn't even been the slightest indication of your other half coming out.

"It's okay Aludra. Let's take a brake. Obviously your trigger isn't internal." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

Your emotions deflate. "I know you're angry and frustrated with me, but I really am trying."

"I know you are. I get frustrated with myself when I can't solve a puzzle. As for the anger it's always there, but it's not directed at you."

"If they put up a big enough perimeter and dropped in supplies regularly, do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. would let me stay here by myself?"

"Aludra, you deserve to live a normal life with other people." At this, you suddenly became interested in your feet. "Why don't you get some rest while I go over the data we've come up with so far?"

"Ok." You had to the cabin. You can't understand it. When you didn't want it to happen you couldn't stop it, but now that you **want** to lose control there was nothing. "Bruce," you look back at him, "you can give up on me at any time. I'll understand. I'm sure you have family and friends to get back to."

"We're going to figure this out Aludra, and you're going to get a normal life."

"If you say so," you go into the cabin.

Bruce sat looking over the data. Her ability had to have some kind of trigger. It just isn't emotional like they originally thought. They had spent a week trying that avenue with no luck. He even went as far as showing her the films of herself at the other bases.

The distinct sound of Tony's suit brought Bruce out of his rumination. He lands near Bruce. "Bruce you don't write. You don't call. It even took **me** some hunting, but I found you. One would think you don't like me any more."

"Tony what are you doing here?"

"You fell off the map big man, I was worried. What is my science bro doing out in the middle of nowhere instead of working in his lab?"

"Tony it's nice to see you, but it's not safe for you here."

"What are you talking about; we're alone in the middle of nowhere."

Tony heard a definitely feminine voice. "Bruce is everything alright?"

Tony looked in the direction that it came from, "well hello there sweet cheeks." Tony took in the woman standing in the door. He couldn't tell much about her figure in those horrible baggy gray sweats, but her auburn hair framed a lovely face. "Bruce why didn't you tell me that you'd met someone? If I'd known I'd have been here sooner. Allow me to get out of this suit and we can get better acquainted."

"Bruce, who is your friend?"

"Tony, what ever you do, do not take off your armor."

"Oh come on Bruce, he can't be very comfortable. He should take it off sooo we can get better acquainted." Bruce whipped around to look at you. You slink out of the cabin and over to Tony. He can see your eyes changing. "Plus, you can see that he sooo wants to be friendly." You run your hands up his metal chest and rest your hands on his shoulder. You give a wicked smile up at this Tony person.

Tony's brow knits together. "Why are your eyes red?"

"Tony get the hell out of here." Bruce threw out his hand.

Jarvis chimes in Tony's ear. "Sir the shoulders have taken severe damage and the armor is down to 75%"

Bruce runs over grabbing your hands. "Aludra calm down, you can over come this." Bruce rips your hands away.

Tony looked at where your nails had dug into his shoulders. "What the hell."

"Oh come on Bruce this will be sooo fun."

"Bruce I'm calling everyone."

Bruce looks up at Tony. "No, she could kill them all."

"She can try. Jarvis get a hold of the gang. Let them know Banner and I need their help in upstate New York."

"Oh good, more fun, sooo far S.H.I.E.L.D. has been sooo disappointing."

"Bruce let her go she can't get me up here."

"I don't know that. No one's lived to tell about the extent of her abilities."

"Well then isn't it time we found out.

You pull your arms in crossing them. "Oh we can have sooo much fun playing together until your friends get here. If I promise to be sooo sweet, will the big guy come out and play with me?" Bruce's body stiffens, standing stock still, as you rub your back against him, bucking your hips into his. "Come on big boy I feel you just below the surface. The last time I wanted to play you were sooo accommodating."

Tony could see Bruce's skin getting a green tint. "Bruce just let her go." He watches as your teeth elongate into sharp points.

You run your claws gently along Bruce's arms. "I can feel him straining against your control Bruce. Wouldn't it be a relief to drop this facade and show who you really are?"

"Aludra, focus." She was right. The Other Guy is ramming at the barrier he erected.

"Well this little chat has been sooo interesting but now for some fun." Thankfully Bruce's hold wasn't tight, you let your body slide down out of his embrace while he's momentarily distracted with The Other Guy. You come up behind him to whisper in his ear "Let me just get the breakables out of the way," running your hands across his chest. "Then we can play," sliding your hands down his abdomen. You look up at where this Tony fellow is. His flying ability could provide some amusement. You run around Bruce and climb into a tree.

"Aludra please listen to me."

You smile down at Bruce. "The maiden isn't in control anymore." You launch yourself at Tony.

Tony dodges out of your path. "So you like to have fun. Well come on honey, lets play." You growl at him from the branch you landed on. Tony fires a small blast at the base of the branch, severing it from the tree. You make a quick dash to the trunk.

"Come closer sooo we can play properly."

"Feeling frisky are you?"

"I'll show you just how frisky." You launch yourself at him again. This time instead of dodging you he grabs your wrists. You're close enough to wrap you legs around his waist. You start to laugh. "Right where I want you."

"I aim to please."

Jarvis chimes in again. "Sir, if you stay in close proximity like this, she will crush your waist." As if to drive the point home, the joints began to buckle. Tony had to think quick. He couldn't let go of your wrists, but he had to get you off him. Behind you he sees a large trunk. He flies straight at it. The collision causes you to break your hold on his waist. Tony took the opportunity to throw you to the ground.

You hit the ground hard. Bruce runs over to you. "Aludra, are you alright."

"That little man." The anger and discuss are clear on your face. "He will beg me for death." A hand touches your shoulder. You lash out at its owner. "Leave me alone, you're the weak one." You dash up the tree. You look down at Bruce. "When I'm finished with him we will see about you." You start leaping from tree to tree around the camp site. Where has your prey gotten off to. You stop to get your bearings and to see if you can catch a scent. All of a sudden a hand wraps around your ankle and pulls you off the branch. You find yourself hanging by that same ankle in Tony's grip. You begin to twist and flail in an attempt to get free. Your hands make contact with the tree you were just on. You pull yourself in tight and kick at him. The force of the kick causes him to let go, but it also causes your claws to break free from the tree. You land back on the ground. This time the force of the impact winds you.

You heave yourself up to your hands and knees. You've had enough of this. You feel your muscles thicken, and the dull ache of your skeleton changing. Bruce and Tony are treated to a much more impressive sight. Your size easily doubles and your skin is replaced by a fine pelt of auburn fur. Your face becomes more angular taking on a more cat like appearance.

"Jarvis did you get all of that?"

"Yes sir."

"Aludra?"

You shake your shoulders. "Completely free at last." You stand up and stretch. You look pointedly at Bruce. "You think you are still dealing with the maiden." A laugh rumbles deep from in your chest. "You poor pathetic little men." You look down at your hands as clench and flex them. "I am Hu Loc, and you are dead." Your head snaps up to focus on Tony. You jump into the air; taking Tony off guard; you bring him crashing to the ground. Before you can do anything a large hand grabs you and drags you away. It throws you against a tree hard enough to cause you to see double for a moment. You look at the other Bruce. You've had enough of him. You jump on his chest slamming your fists on either side of his head. Your sudden weight drives him to the ground. You rear back and slam your fist into his chest, driving him harder into the ground.

"Aludra I know you are in there." Bruce's voice coming out of the Hulk's face catches you off guard. It was deeper and more gravelly but it was Bruce's voice.

You get close to his face. "You can't reach her now. I will protect this body of mine, and that little scrounger can't help you anymore. I could have come out at any time. It was fun, you know, watching you two. I'll get rid of you now though, as I should've in the beginning. I can finally see that you will always refuse to play with me." You raise your hand claws unsheathed.

Suddenly, pain rips through your body. After a moment, it calms down. Something had attacked you. You look at the other gut. He's stirring but not focused on you. You open your senses wider no one else is around. You go back to your attack on Bruce. Pain rips through you again, and your eyes widen. It's coming from in you, the pain intensifies. You move away from Bruce flailing about trying to make the pain stop.

The pain in your head is so intense. One word kept ricochets around in you mind **No**. When it left your throat, it came out as a high-pitched yell. You realized what is happening. With a guttural roar, you try to shove her away. The pain intensifies and again that word reverberates around in your head. It's the usual anger, but it's so much more intense then the other times. There's something new this time, a firm determination. Usually you would relinquish control when it pleased you, but this was different. The little urchin has never been this assertive.

"This body is mine. I will not see it or me caged again."

"I won't hurt Bruce. I won't hurt him or anyone else ever again!"

"You little parasite, I've kept you alive in a world that hates and fears you. Where is your gratitude?"

"No! You have used me for your own pleasure. You're the parasite here, and this body is mine." With that final declaration, you fall to the ground blacking out.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony looked at the now normal Bruce.

"I think she took control of her other self."

"So Miss Kitty is her Other Guy, well woman actually."

"Yeah."

Bruce noticed it first. "Tony, grab me something to cover her." You begun to shrink, returning to a normal human form. Tony hands Bruce a blanket. He covers you with it, picks you up, cradling you in his arms, and head to the cabin.

"Hey, nature boy, you may want to put pants on that will stay up by themselves before she wakes up."

"Thanks Tony, I never would've come up with that on my own."

"That's me man. I'm here to help."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're no closer to figuring this out then we were a week ago." You yell at Bruce. "I've brought up every possible emotion and memory I can to trigger it but nothing. How am I supposed to control it; if I don't know how it starts?" After all this time, there hasn't even been the slightest indication of your other half coming out.

"It's okay Aludra. Let's take a brake. Obviously your trigger isn't internal." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

Your emotions deflate. "I know you're angry and frustrated with me, but I really am trying."

"I know you are. I get frustrated with myself when I can't solve a puzzle. As for the anger it's always there, but it's not directed at you."

"If they put up a big enough perimeter and dropped in supplies regularly, do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. would let me stay here by myself?"

"Aludra, you deserve to live a normal life with other people." At this, you suddenly became interested in your feet. "Why don't you get some rest while I go over the data we've come up with so far?"

"Ok." You had to the cabin. You can't understand it. When you didn't want it to happen you couldn't stop it, but now that you **want** to lose control there was nothing. "Bruce," you look back at him, "you can give up on me at any time. I'll understand. I'm sure you have family and friends to get back to."

"We're going to figure this out Aludra, and you're going to get a normal life."

"If you say so," you go into the cabin.

Bruce sat looking over the data. Her ability had to have some kind of trigger. It just isn't emotional like they originally thought. They had spent a week trying that avenue with no luck. He even went as far as showing her the films of herself at the other bases.

The distinct sound of Tony's suit brought Bruce out of his rumination. He lands near Bruce. "Bruce you don't write. You don't call. It even took **me** some hunting, but I found you. One would think you don't like me any more."

"Tony what are you doing here?"

"You fell off the map big man, I was worried. What is my science bro doing out in the middle of nowhere instead of working in his lab?"

"Tony it's nice to see you, but it's not safe for you here."

"What are you talking about; we're alone in the middle of nowhere."

Tony heard a definitely feminine voice. "Bruce is everything alright?"

Tony looked in the direction that it came from, "well hello there sweet cheeks." Tony took in the woman standing in the door. He couldn't tell much about her figure in those horrible baggy gray sweats, but her auburn hair framed a lovely face. "Bruce why didn't you tell me that you'd met someone? If I'd known I'd have been here sooner. Allow me to get out of this suit and we can get better acquainted."

"Bruce, who is your friend?"

"Tony, what ever you do, do not take off your armor."

"Oh come on Bruce, he can't be very comfortable. He should take it off sooo we can get better acquainted." Bruce whipped around to look at you. You slink out of the cabin and over to Tony. He can see your eyes changing. "Plus, you can see that he sooo wants to be friendly." You run your hands up his metal chest and rest your hands on his shoulder. You give a wicked smile up at this Tony person.

Tony's brow knits together. "Why are your eyes red?"

"Tony get the hell out of here." Bruce threw out his hand.

Jarvis chimes in Tony's ear. "Sir the shoulders have taken severe damage and the armor is down to 75%"

Bruce runs over grabbing your hands. "Aludra calm down, you can over come this." Bruce rips your hands away.

Tony looked at where your nails had dug into his shoulders. "What the hell."

"Oh come on Bruce this will be sooo fun."

"Bruce I'm calling everyone."

Bruce looks up at Tony. "No, she could kill them all."

"She can try. Jarvis get a hold of the gang. Let them know Banner and I need their help in upstate New York."

"Oh good, more fun, sooo far S.H.I.E.L.D. has been sooo disappointing."

"Bruce let her go she can't get me up here."

"I don't know that. No one's lived to tell about the extent of her abilities."

"Well then isn't it time we found out.

You pull your arms in crossing them. "Oh we can have sooo much fun playing together until your friends get here. If I promise to be sooo sweet, will the big guy come out and play with me?" Bruce's body stiffens, standing stock still, as you rub your back against him, bucking your hips into his. "Come on big boy I feel you just below the surface. The last time I wanted to play you were sooo accommodating."

Tony could see Bruce's skin getting a green tint. "Bruce just let her go." He watches as your teeth elongate into sharp points.

You run your claws gently along Bruce's arms. "I can feel him straining against your control Bruce. Wouldn't it be a relief to drop this facade and show who you really are?"

"Aludra, focus." She was right. The Other Guy is ramming at the barrier he erected.

"Well this little chat has been sooo interesting but now for some fun." Thankfully Bruce's hold wasn't tight, you let your body slide down out of his embrace while he's momentarily distracted with The Other Guy. You come up behind him to whisper in his ear "Let me just get the breakables out of the way," running your hands across his chest. "Then we can play," sliding your hands down his abdomen. You look up at where this Tony fellow is. His flying ability could provide some amusement. You run around Bruce and climb into a tree.

"Aludra please listen to me."

You smile down at Bruce. "The maiden isn't in control anymore." You launch yourself at Tony.

Tony dodges out of your path. "So you like to have fun. Well come on honey, lets play." You growl at him from the branch you landed on. Tony fires a small blast at the base of the branch, severing it from the tree. You make a quick dash to the trunk.

"Come closer sooo we can play properly."

"Feeling frisky are you?"

"I'll show you just how frisky." You launch yourself at him again. This time instead of dodging you he grabs your wrists. You're close enough to wrap you legs around his waist. You start to laugh. "Right where I want you."

"I aim to please."

Jarvis chimes in again. "Sir, if you stay in close proximity like this, she will crush your waist." As if to drive the point home, the joints began to buckle. Tony had to think quick. He couldn't let go of your wrists, but he had to get you off him. Behind you he sees a large trunk. He flies straight at it. The collision causes you to break your hold on his waist. Tony took the opportunity to throw you to the ground.

You hit the ground hard. Bruce runs over to you. "Aludra, are you alright."

"That little man." The anger and discuss are clear on your face. "He will beg me for death." A hand touches your shoulder. You lash out at its owner. "Leave me alone, you're the weak one." You dash up the tree. You look down at Bruce. "When I'm finished with him we will see about you." You start leaping from tree to tree around the camp site. Where has your prey gotten off to. You stop to get your bearings and to see if you can catch a scent. All of a sudden a hand wraps around your ankle and pulls you off the branch. You find yourself hanging by that same ankle in Tony's grip. You begin to twist and flail in an attempt to get free. Your hands make contact with the tree you were just on. You pull yourself in tight and kick at him. The force of the kick causes him to let go, but it also causes your claws to break free from the tree. You land back on the ground. This time the force of the impact winds you.

You heave yourself up to your hands and knees. You've had enough of this. You feel your muscles thicken, and the dull ache of your skeleton changing. Bruce and Tony are treated to a much more impressive sight. Your size easily doubles and your skin is replaced by a fine pelt of auburn fur. Your face becomes more angular taking on a more cat like appearance.

"Jarvis did you get all of that?"

"Yes sir."

"Aludra?"

You shake your shoulders. "Completely free at last." You stand up and stretch. You look pointedly at Bruce. "You think you are still dealing with the maiden." A laugh rumbles deep from in your chest. "You poor pathetic little men." You look down at your hands as clench and flex them. "I am Hu Loc, and you are dead." Your head snaps up to focus on Tony. You jump into the air; taking Tony off guard; you bring him crashing to the ground. Before you can do anything a large hand grabs you and drags you away. It throws you against a tree hard enough to cause you to see double for a moment. You look at the other Bruce. You've had enough of him. You jump on his chest slamming your fists on either side of his head. Your sudden weight drives him to the ground. You rear back and slam your fist into his chest, driving him harder into the ground.

"Aludra I know you are in there." Bruce's voice coming out of the Hulk's face catches you off guard. It was deeper and more gravelly but it was Bruce's voice.

You get close to his face. "You can't reach her now. I will protect this body of mine, and that little scrounger can't help you anymore. I could have come out at any time. It was fun, you know, watching you two. I'll get rid of you now though, as I should've in the beginning. I can finally see that you will always refuse to play with me." You raise your hand claws unsheathed.

Suddenly, pain rips through your body. After a moment, it calms down. Something had attacked you. You look at the other gut. He's stirring but not focused on you. You open your senses wider no one else is around. You go back to your attack on Bruce. Pain rips through you again, and your eyes widen. It's coming from in you, the pain intensifies. You move away from Bruce flailing about trying to make the pain stop.

The pain in your head is so intense. One word kept ricochets around in you mind **No**. When it left your throat, it came out as a high-pitched yell. You realized what is happening. With a guttural roar, you try to shove her away. The pain intensifies and again that word reverberates around in your head. It's the usual anger, but it's so much more intense then the other times. There's something new this time, a firm determination. Usually you would relinquish control when it pleased you, but this was different. The little urchin has never been this assertive.

"This body is mine. I will not see it or me caged again."

"I won't hurt Bruce. I won't hurt him or anyone else ever again!"

"You little parasite, I've kept you alive in a world that hates and fears you. Where is your gratitude?"

"No! You have used me for your own pleasure. You're the parasite here, and this body is mine." With that final declaration, you fall to the ground blacking out.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony looked at the now normal Bruce.

"I think she took control of her other self."

"So Miss Kitty is her Other Guy, well woman actually."

"Yeah."

Bruce noticed it first. "Tony, grab me something to cover her." You begun to shrink, returning to a normal human form. Tony hands Bruce a blanket. He covers you with it, picks you up, cradling you in his arms, and head to the cabin.

"Hey, nature boy, you may want to put pants on that will stay up by themselves before she wakes up."

"Thanks Tony, I never would've come up with that on my own."

"That's me man. I'm here to help."


End file.
